Werewolf Treats
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Short tales of Carl, and the messes he gets himself into with his inventions! please review. this was just for FUN! Will add more Carl's B.B.D.I. when my mind thinks like Carl and when I find time to write. Thanks
1. Werewolf Treats

******Just a Fun Little Deal  
WEREWOLF TREATS**  
It was quiet and unsettling night at the Monastery. Everyone but one was asleep, his name was Carl, a friar of the monastery. He was about to head to his room when he heard a scratch on the door. He scurried to the door, thinking it was Van Helsing.  
"Well, what do-"started Carl when he looked up to see a werewolf snaring down at him, "Oh-nice doggy." Said Carl as he backed up with the werewolf mere feet away, "Uhm-how about a..." said Carl picking up a box, "how about a box of Werewolf Treats! I made them myself. Better than eating a poor, defenseless friar like me. Yum." He said quickly tossing one to the werewolf who sniffed it and gulped it up. It snarled more at Carl, "No-how about another!" he tosses another one, the werewolf gleefully eats it, but it still comes at Carl who pulls out another, but this time, there are no more, "oh, no-Van Helsing! VAN HELSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As the werewolf edged closer and grabbed the box from Carl. It sniffed the inside, wanting more, but none there was and the hunger of the werewolf was great.  
_"Why me."_


	2. Another Brilliant Invention

**ANOTHER BRILLIANT INVENTION**

After the minor incident with the werewolf, Carl with his bandaged arm in a sling was of course out in the field with Van Helsing. He hadn't wanted to come, for the reason, there might be another werewolf, and he might end up hurting himself again. But, this _time_ he was prepared with his latest invention that will protect him from anything. He was proud of himself, but during his oh so in the moment, he lost track of the hunter.

"Van Helsing?" he called in the darkness of the ally he found himself in now.

Rustled movement came from behind him. He turned to see nothing. Carl reached into his long robes with his uninjured hand and slowly turned around to meet face to face with a snarling-Vampire!

"What a taste Monk I have here," the vampire hissed.

"Actually I'm only a Friar," Carl responded.

"Whatever-your still food to me!" it hissed once more as it was going in for the kill, but Carl using his brain thrusts his secret weapon out throwing it in the enemy's arms and ran like hell.

The vampire glanced at the object in its claw like hands. It lifted the object by its foot? A doll hung loosely in its grasp, stunned, but not even close to being stunned when it cried the words, "Momma, I wet myself!"

"WHAT EVIL IS THIS? IT BURNS!"

**A/N**

_Sorry its not as funny as the first one….Thanks to my reviewers of my first random Werewolf Treats!_

**Ms. Wolfwood**: Thanks! I love your name by the way.

**Artemis1860**: I love Carl too! Uhm…Updating isn't what I'm good at! But I'll try coming up with more ideas for Carl!

**Kitty**: Sorry it was short! And again, updating….I'm glad you found it funny! And I don't wanna go to jail! Its not a crime….okay…it is…

**Erik's Siren**: Thank you for loving it! Short yet!

**Enigmatic mystery**: nods poor Carl, can't keep out of trouble

**Jess**: Good and simple! Thank you for saying it was cute! I do try

**Vampyric Lycan**: Thank you for finding it funny and so Carl…

**Moonlight Swan:** I love wolves too! He always gets into trouble because….because its Carl…Thanks for your review!


	3. BBDI

**Carl's Brilliant But Dangerous Inventions**  
Or aka_ B.B.D.I_

After the incidents of werewolves and vampires, Carl had taken upon himself to find more ways of avoiding getting mauled, bitten, and or torn into pieces. His luck so far? Zero, thanks to Van Helsing whom presently kept using the friar as a 'field man' which Carl wasn't fond of being used as. Even though he had helped in defeating Dracula, and not to mention all of his bravery acts that involved unmentionable acts. But that was beside the point at the moment as the friar was busy once more in a new invention that he was sure to go over well with everyone, especially the new field agents.

Van Helsing sat promptly on one of the wooden chairs with his feet on top of a table in the invention room which was deserted with life. He thought that perhaps Carl had done something again that either obliterated everyone else or it was vacation time. The trash collector as he liked to call himself let out a tired yawn. Van Helsing had returned from a trip in Italy where the vampire population had grown considerably. That had been a fun ordeal fighting off vampires with chopsticks and tomato sauce. Sighing deeply and heavily at the remembrance he called out for Carl in the deserted room. "Carl can you come out now?" he asked through his heavy yawn.

Shortly after his grunted out call, Van Helsing heard the friar in his excitable voice from somewhere in the room. This made him feel uneasy. Whenever Carl was this excited it could only mean trouble for everyone, and at the present 'everyone' meant just him. Apparently the others knew and hadn't gotten around to telling Van Helsing. Settling his worn and dirty boots back on the floor when he had heard the distinct sounds of heels clicking on the stone floor. Curiously arching a brow, Van Helsing turned around in his chair to catch sight of whom was clicking their heels. Stifling back a chuckle, Van Helsing tired to cover it up with a cough at the sight before him.

"Carl, why are you reliving the London assignment?" he asked with a raised brow of curiosity. It wasn't everyday you saw a man wear a dress for the second time. Also one would wonder what this London assignment was? Well to put simply and shortly on their mission to stop Mr. Hyde with his killings, Carl had dressed as a woman in lure him out. The friar had shown disgust in wearing such an attire but seemed to be knowledge about what went with what for a woman.

The friar looked crossly towards Van Helsing whom now started to chuckle at this. Carl huff as he grasped the dress material in tight fist for easier movement. The dress itself was of Victorian with frills, bows, and extremely wide. Also, the friar was wearing a tall powder wig that seemed to reach the ceiling. Van Helsing had almost joking wanted to raise his hands up in defense as if the dress would smack him. "I'm not reliving that assignment, this is called experimenting." He retorted with refined dignity in his voice.

Van Helsing nodded his head as if understanding his friend's choice of experimenting, "Of Course Carl, experimenting is good…Just, what type of experimenting are you doing?" he asked smirking rather smugly towards the friar.

"Well, as we are gaining more recruits for the holy purpose, some of them being of the other gender," Carl cleared his throat, preparing himself for a fine explanation made easy for Van Helsing to understand. He had been told numerous times to make it short and simple, "This is no ordinary dress, its pack full of surprises."

The Hunter coughed, beating his chest lightly, "Yes, I can already see surprises hiding underneath that dress Carl, but how can this help someone?" he asked with true interest. Van Helsing thought to himself that this should be good, or any in case, a good laugh.

"True, well this will help our female agents go under cover and also to be able to defend themselves if need be. See this wig, its no ordinary wig," Carl reached up and seemed to push something, and in that instant a small mechanical noise could be heard. Then nothing at all. The friar laughed nervously as he pressed it again, still nothing happened. "Ah well, that needs work. But this, this…will work." He said assuring his friend as he bent down and grasped one of the bows off. It came off with ease and promptly, Carl tossed it to a clear space. Upon impact a small explosion erupted and spewing smoke into the room.

Van Helsing had to admit mildly that this wasn't so bad at first. Though his thoughts were interrupted as he coughed trying to breath through the smoke, it was become thicker. "Carl, when does the smoke disappear?" he asked through his gasped coughs. Van Helsing heard nothing from the friar except for a meek laughter which was all the answer he needed. Carl had no idea when it would go away, just like his werewolf treats and that weird doll of his.

A few moments later with doors and windows opened through out the underground work station and Church above, the smoke had finally cleared, but to Van Helsing, the view hadn't changed a bit. Carl was still sporting the Victorian gown.

"Now, that was just a minor set back which leads me to…" Carl paused as he patted on the dress as if trying to remember what he was doing. Though finding it, the friar smiled nervously. "This one will stop anyone in their tracks…" he nodded his head in confirmation as he tugged at the edge of the sleeve in a casual fashion when suddenly out of nowhere a wooden size stake shot out from the sleeve and nearly struck Van Helsing in the middle of his chest. Lucky for the hunter and his reflexives had caught it. "Oh dear…ah another minor set back, but it would really-"

"Carl."

"Yes?"

"Next time, please warn me of your….experiments, because I think next time I'll have a mission lined up…."

"Oh, so then you don't want to see the 'Wrangler Snake Shooter'? Its useful, though has its minor flaws…But nothing you should worry about, they aren't poisons…Van Helsing?" Carl asked glancing about the room. The hunter had left him all alone in the invention room, "oh….I'll show it to him later then…I know, I'll put it in his room, won't that be a nice surprise?"

--

Author's Thank Yous

_For those Who Reviewed Chapter 2!_

**Kaitylyn**: I'm glad you found it funny! and yes..there will be updating...this chapter here! I just haven't had any ideas of late, but this came out, and if I think of more, I'll be sure to post more Carl stories.

**Drow:** Thanks for enjoying the read, and I do agree. The first story is the best, though thats how it always is Well, here is another chapter like you asked for. I hope you like this one!

And a very special thank you to Ari whom is my EDitor and without her, I guess I wouldn't have posted this...since I need spell and grammer check, which she does for me. So thanks Ari


End file.
